Joe Omega
Joe Stephens, Better known by his ring name Joe Omega. Is a CAW professional wrestler, who currently works for New-NAW & Omega Pro Wrestling where he has an unsackable contract. Before his debut on live shows he wrestled in his friends backyard federation, before being discovered by a wrestling agent. Joe has always been a worker in the ring and backstage as well. To contact Joe Omega you can find him at this link http://www.youtube.com/OmegaProWrestling Omega Pro Wrestling(2013-current) Joe Omega, debuted on UCW(f)'s first ever show, with a triumphant victory over X-Pac and Carlito, he was crowned the inaugural champion days before the show aired on youtube. He then went on to buy the company out of bankruptcy and renamed it to Omega Pro Wrestling. He then went on to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Carlito at OPW Absolute Zero *Possible Spoilers Below* After defeating Carlito it Absolte Zero, he went on to deffend the intercontinental championship against The Miz at OPW Money in the Bank in a satisfying victory only to lose it the following friday on Smackdown, also on that Smackdown being the owner of the show rigged the world title match between Randy Orton and the then champion Edge so that Dolph Ziggler could cash in his money in the bank briefcase due to interferance by The Rock. On the following raw Dolph Ziggler, The Rock, Craig Wolf and himself came out first thing calling themself "The Industry: The Past, The Present and The Future", later that show Joe blackmailed the RAW GM Shane McMahon to book him in an OPW Championship match against the not cleared to compete Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, with the special guest referee as Bret Hart, Bret Hart screwed Shawn and Joe won the OPW Championship. 10 days later Joe would defend his title against Wade Barrett and he lost. He then would take a break from in ring action and return at OPW's 3rd cpv Elimination Chamber. He luckily won along side his trainee Craig Wolf; who is now in OPW's offline development zone (Soon to debut on OPW TV). He then went on to beat Christian at OPW episode 25. He would then be taken off tv to return in time for OPW Cyberslam where he would win his 2nd OPW Intercontinental Championship from Razor Ramon New-NAW Joe Omega made his debut at New-NAW Mayhem Episode 11 as one of the two New-NAW CAW search winners along with Slag whom he teamed up with to win his first match against the 3MB, Drew Mcintyre and Heath Slater. Following the match the 3MB broke up and Joe and Slag celebrated in the ring. Later, Drew McIntyre would challenge Joe Omega to a singles match to compensate for his loss against the two CAW Search Winners. Joe Omega would lose despite a valiant effort. After the match, Norm "The Storm" Dailey would convince Omega to join his Anti-NAW Crusade, turning him heel. & Joe Omega in New-NAW as The Crusade.]] Koolers Association of Wrestling One of the first signed caws in KaW, he is also undefeated in the company with a 1-0*-1 record. He made it to the second round of the KaW Championship tournament as for whether he will move into another round has yet to be decided, also participated in the KaW TaG Tournament but was removed from it along with four others in order to push Paula Deen's Favorite Customers *was not defeated in a triple threat. New-NXT (2013 - ) Joe debuted at the first episode of New-NXT in August 2013. He took part in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match for the NXT Championship, but was the first to be eliminated, being pinned by Big T. In the next episode, he defeated Tony Cole after Cole's rival Austin Aries had interfered in the match. Championships and Acomplishments Omega Pro Wrestling *Intercontinental Champion(2 Time) *OPW Champion (1 Time) New-NAW *New-NAW CAW Search Winner *New-NAW Hardcore Championship (3 Times) Allies and Enemys Allies: *Norm Dailey *Chris Jericho *John Depp *Joel Mega Enemies *Butch Polebag *Sunny Meadows *CM Punk *Monty Brown *Carlito Wrestlers trained by Joe *Rain Lopez *John Depp *Tony Cole In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **T.C.O- Pedigree/Double Underhook Facebuster (2013 - Present) **Omega Siren - High Angle Single Leg Lock/Ankle Lock(2013- Present) **Macho Man Elbow - in tribute to randy( 2013 - Present) **The Hammer of God - Double Axe Handle (2013) *'Signature Moves' **Elbow Drop (2013) **Clothesline (2013) **The Hammer of God - Double Axe Handle(2013- Present) **Big Punch and Uppercut(2013-Present) *'Theme Songs in Wrestling' *''Disturbed - Inside The Fire'' *''Slayer - Raining Blood'' Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:OPW Category:New-NXT